The invention proceeds from an operation system according to the preamble of the principal claim.
In surgical operations and interventions, particularly in minimally invasive surgery, laparoscopy, hysteroscopy and so forth, medical devices are used, particularly aspirating-flooding pumps, which have functions that must be controlled differently. Assistants are available to the surgeon for control of the devices, and these persons trigger or change the parameters of the functions of the devices, when instructed by the surgeon, by means of actuating elements, such as buttons, sliders or switches. However, since the use of additional personnel during an operation is cost-intensive, there is a tendency for the surgeon himself to control the functions of the one or more medical devices from the site of the operation.
A device is disclosed in DE 3,933,856 C2 for flooding and aspirating body cavities by means of a medical instrument with a pressure pump and an aspiration pump with connected flexible-tubing lines to body cavities for aspiration and flooding. The flexible-tubing lines are joined with a peristaltic pump. In addition, the device has a fluid-operated control line, which is connected on one side with the medical instrument and on the other side with a control device, which is a component of the peristaltic pump. The pressure in the control line is measured by a pressure sensor connected with an electronic evaluation device, whereby the pressurizing and aspirating pump is controlled dependent on pressure. The pressure in the control line can in turn be controlled by the surgeon by means of the control valve present on the medical instrument.
Such control of the function of aspiration and flooding of a peristaltic pump is very expensive and cumbersome.
DE 3,405,403 A1 describes a surgical aspirator arrangement, in which switching elements are provided directly on the aspirator handle, and the aspirator pump is actuated with these means and the pumping aspiration power can be increased or decreased thereby. The switching elements are connected to introduction lines, which are connected to the aspirator pump and are combined in a shielded cable.
A device for aspirating and flooding is also known from the non-prepublished DE 195-29,017 A1, which has a remote operation, whereby the remote operation has a transmission light conductor connected with a radiation source and a receiver light conductor connected with a radiation receiver, whose ends lie opposite one another in an actuation housing, whereby the light current can be varied between transmission light conductor and receiver light conductor, depending on an actuating element provided in the actuation housing and produces a variable electrical signal corresponding to the receiver. This signal is used for control of the pump.